


In The Neighborhood

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward kiss when Dean is totally, completely just passing through for a case, didn't drive 500 miles out of his way at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



"Dean?"

Sam had no clue why his brother was standing at the door of his dorm room. 

Or how Dean knew what building he lived in. 

And what room. 

"Sorry, I, uh...maybe I should have called first."

Dean had no clue why he was standing at the door of his brother's dorm room.

Or how he was going to explain why he knew where it was.

And why he was here.

"No, I mean, yeah, I - it doesn't matter. Why did you - is something wrong?

Nothing was wrong.

Everything was wrong.

"I was just close, you know, on a job, and I thought it would be okay..."

Close. 

In Nevada.

That was kind of close, right?

"Of course it's okay, dumbass."

Sam hadn't been away long enough that he'd lost his ability to spot a lie on Dean's face from half a block, let alone the six inches that were between them now.

Not long enough that he'd forgotten anything. 

Not long enough to quit wanting what they'd had before.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch."

Sorry I let you leave. 

Sorry I didn't come with you. 

"Get inside."

Sam didn't want an apology.

Didn't want to hover at the door.

Didn't want that six inches between them for another second.

"Sammy."

Dean's hands shook as he reached for his brother's face.

His heart beat almost out of his chest at the contact. 

His lips followed their instinct.

The kiss was soft, at first.

Tender. Awkward. Unsure.

But just at first.

The door closed behind them and Dean forgot every mile he drove to get here.

Because he was here now.


End file.
